Daedalus
by ebineez01
Summary: Jon is on his first assignment aboard the Daedalus on his way to Atlantis with a very excited Daniel. Next instalment in our Jon/ Sam series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is the next instalment in our Jon/ Sam series. Set six months after TamaraJagellovsk's 'When Getting Clean Gets Dirty'.

thanks to Tamara for beta duties :-)

Usual disclaimers that I don't own SG-1 or any of the characters.

Warning for sexual allusions. Hope you enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxxx

Jon O'Neill smiled as he pushed the button to open the door to his quarters aboard the USAF Daedalus. If someone had told him twelve months ago, when he was half way through his final year as a cadet, that he would score an assignment on the Daedalus straight out of the Academy he would have laughed. But, here he was, a second lieutenant with six months aboard this magnificent ship already under his belt.

He let out a sigh as he unzipped his flight suit, broad shoulders shrugging out of the standard uniform of the BC-304 class ship. He was due to meet Doctor Daniel Jackson in the mess hall in half an hour which would give him just enough time to take a nice long shower before he was once again subjected to Daniels ramblings about what they should expect Atlantis to be like. He was glad they were scheduled to arrive tomorrow. Taking the Daedalus to the Pegasus Galaxy was definitely taking the long road compared to going through midway station, and after three weeks of listening to Daniel chatter like an excited school girl about the place, Jon was definitely ready for this trip to be over.

As he pushed the suit all the way off he glanced around the room and couldn't help but think of her, even knowing that she wouldn't have had much to do with the design of the living quarters. Her expertise was much more specialised. As he pulled his white t-shirt off over his head he thought of the bridge and smiled knowing that she definitely would have had a hand in designing that, and the generators that ran the ship. As he slipped off his boxers he imagined her hands...holding a pencil, scratching out designs on large sheets of paper...using a wrench, tightening down bolts on the propulsion system. Then his mind conjured memories instead of imaginings. Her hands on him, on his body...he shook his head trying to clear it as he turned on the water. He stepped under the hot spray, closing his eyes and running his hands through his short hair. He grabbed the soap from its holder and started lathering up his body, remembering the last time they were together. What she looked like as he pressed her up against the wall of the shower in her little house in Colorado Springs...wet, soapy...and by the time the water ran cold...very satisfied.

He remembered it like it was yesterday, and yet it felt like more than six months since he'd seen her. As much as he loved being aboard the Daedalus he'd hoped every day that she'd have some reason to be beamed aboard. To fix something, run tests...but it hadn't happened. And for the last three weeks there was no possibility it could happen because they'd been in hyperspace almost constantly on their way to Atlantis. Not that that wasn't an exciting prospect in itself, but if he had to choose between getting to see Atlantis, lost city of the Ancients and seeing Colonel Samantha Carter...he knew which one he'd choose every time.

Thinking about her had its usual affect and as he looked down he squeezed his eyes shut. "Ah crap!" he sighed, and as he wrapped his hand around his rigid cock, six months suddenly felt like six years.

He leant his forehead against the wall of the shower as his soap slickened hand reached the base of his shaft before squeezing slightly harder as he moved back along his length over the tip, before his fingers dragged his taught foreskin back over his engorged knob. His other hand tugged lightly on his balls as he pushed forward again, his movements becoming faster as his fingers tightened. He turned to lean his back against the wall and the image of her knelt before him, the warm water of the shower cascading over her lithe body as she took him deep into her mouth came to his mind...another of his precious memories. His hips jerked forward, his cock pushing into his hand just as she'd welcomed him pushing into her mouth...but it was the memory of the feeling of his hand tangled in her hair as she sucked him off that made him come, hot and thick over the glass shower screen opposite him.

xxxxxxx

Jon grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist when he heard the tap at his door. "Geez Daniel, I'm only like five minutes late," he mumbled before he called out. "Come in!"

When he turned however, instead of finding a bespectacled archaeologist, he found a very surprised looking Major Olivia Hanson standing in his doorway. He came to attention, stopping himself just short of saluting thinking it would look a bit ridiculous under the circumstances.

"Sorry ma'am," he stammered out. "I was expecting someone else..."

Olivia Hanson cleared her throat. "Clearly Lieutenant..."

When she didn't say anything else Jon let his eyes land on hers and he smiled inwardly. "Was there something I can do for you ma'am?"

Her eyes came back to his and she felt herself blush slightly. _Damn if I'll eve be able to look at Jon O'Neill the same way again,_ she thought as she continued to look at him.

"Ah, perhaps you could come and see me in my office after dinner?" she suggested, not sure if she could remember right now what she had come here to see him about in the first place.

He smiled slightly. "Yes ma'am."

She waved a hand at him. "As you were Lieutenant," she said.

He raised his eyebrows. "I doubt you'd want to see _that_ ma'am," he replied with a cheeky little grin.

_Oh good lord I need to get out of here right now,_ she thought as she turned and smacked the button to open the door just a little too hard.

Daniel was just about to knock when Jon's door opened in front of him to reveal a very flustered and slightly startled looking Olivia Hanson.

"Olivia, hi," Daniel said with a smile. Then he looked over her shoulder and saw Jon standing there.

She smiled briefly as she moved past him as quickly as she could. "Hi Daniel."

Daniel watched her walk off down the corridor before he turned back and sauntered into Jon's room. "Hello Jon," he said with a smile.

Jon rolled his eyes, his hands on his hips. "Get your mind outta the gutter Daniel," he said.

"Well that's kind of where it landed by default as soon as your door opened," he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on," Jon replied. "You know how I feel about Sam."

Daniel nodded his agreement. "Yeah I do. So?"

"So?"

"What did Olivia want anyway?"

"I'm not sure," he replied with a slight frown. Then he smiled. "I think she might have gotten a little distracted..."

Now it was Daniels turn to roll his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Jon laughed. "Hey I'll meet you down there."

"No that's okay I'll wait."

Jon shrugged. "Suit yourself," he replied as he let his towel drop to the floor.

"Hey! Warn a guy," Daniel called as he held a hand up in front of his face.

"How am I meant to get dressed without losing the towel first?" Jon complained.

"Yeah well I'll meet you down there," Daniel grumbled as he moved to the door.

"What a good idea," Jon called after him.

As Daniel walked down to the mess hall he thought about Jon and more specifically about Jon and Sam. He did know how Jon felt about his friend which was why he'd been having such a hard time these last three weeks keeping it to himself that Sam had taken over as the Commander of the Atlantis base, but Sam had asked him not to tell the younger man. Something about her wanting him to make up his mind about a new assignment without her influencing him. He was surprised that Jon hadn't heard talk of it around the ship, but it seemed as though he was still oblivious to the fact that he would be seeing Samantha Carter when they arrived in Atlantis tomorrow.

xxxxxxxx

After dinner Jon walked up to Major Hanson's office to see what she wanted to talk to him about. He knocked on the door and heard her call out to him to enter. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Close the door behind you and take a seat Lieutenant," she ordered.

Jon did as he was told, wondering what he could have done that was warranting this kind of attention.

"While we're on Atlantis we've been asked to participate in a program to progressively test all USAF personnel for the Ancient gene," she began.

Jon shifted in his chair having an uncomfortable feeling he knew where this was going.

"You've been chosen as a strong candidate Jon," she added.

"But why me?" he asked.

"Well as you know all military personnel have DNA samples on file and those have been tested for the presence of the gene itself, and yours has come back positive," she explained.

Jon thought back to when Thor had helped repair his failing body, knowing that at Sam's request he'd altered Jon's DNA so that it would never flag as an exact match for Jack O'Neill's. He'd wondered whether they'd removed the Ancient gene as well. Apparently not.

"So, the next step is to perform some practical testing on some Ancient devices to see how strong that presence is."

"And we're supposed to be doing that this week?" he asked.

"That's the idea," she confirmed. "There is one other thing, which would depend on how well your testing goes."

He raised his eyebrows.

"If you come back as a strong carrier of the gene, you'll be offered a position on the Atlantis base."

He sat up straighter. "You mean I could be taken off the Daedalus?"

She shook her head. "Atlantis is voluntary only Jon," she assured him. "You won't be forced to take the assignment if you don't want to."

He nodded, knowing if the gene was as strong in him as it was in Jack they would be pushing pretty hard to make him stay. Then I'll never get to see Sam, he thought miserably.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know before we got there tomorrow so you'd know what to expect," she said bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked up and smiled. "Thank you ma'am, I appreciate that," he replied genuinely.

"You'll be briefed in the morning," she said. "Dismissed Lieutenant."

Jon stood and saluted before he turned to leave.

"And Jon," she called, making him turn back to her. "Good luck."

He smiled slightly as he left her office.

As Jon made his way back to his quarters he saw Daniel leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"So what'd she want?" Daniel asked when Jon came close.

Jon sighed. "They want to test me for the Ancient gene while we're on Atlantis."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Is that all!?" Jon repeated. "You know when I touch it that stuff is going to light up like a Christmas tree and then they'll never let me leave! I'll never see Sam again."

"Well Atlantis has always been a voluntary post," Daniel said reiterating what Major Hanson had told him.

Jon snorted. "Yeah right!"

Daniel smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Why don't you just wait and see how the tests go," he suggested. "You know sometimes things just have a way of working themselves out."

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah thanks Daniel," he said touching his friends arm. "I'll see you tomorrow huh?"

"Goodnight Jon," Daniel said to the younger man's retreating back. As he walked back to his own quarters he decided he'd talk to Sam as soon as he got to Atlantis tomorrow. Her desire not to influence Jon's decision on whether to take a post in Atlantis was pretty much a moot point now since he seemed determined _not_ to take the post because of her. Daniel figured that some persuasion in the opposite direction certainly couldn't hurt now.

xxxxxxx

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)

It was originally M rated but I changed some wording and ended up taking out a section where we would have spent a little more time in the shower with Jon ;-) if anyone is interested in reading that version let me know and I'll post it separately like I did with 'Really All Grown Up'.

There will probably be another couple of chapters to this one, and it will possibly change to being M rated by the end.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Next chapter. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews for part one. Glad you guys are enjoying this little series :-)

again thanks to Tamara for beta duties :-)

xxxxxxxxxx

"Daniel," Sam said smiling as she got up from her desk to pull her friend into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Daniel agreed hugging her tight. "I missed you," he said as he pulled back.

"I've missed you too," she replied with a smile.

"Well I like what you've done with the place," he joked as he glanced around her office.

Sam laughed as she motioned for Daniel to take a seat on the small couch she had moved into her office. "So how was the trip on the Daedalus?"

He sighed as he sat next to her. "Long," he replied. "I think I'll be going home via midway station."

"Well it's what Rodney and I designed the gate bridge system for," she replied, deliberately avoiding the question she so desperately wanted to ask.

"Oh, and he's doing good by the way," Daniel answered anyway.

Sam sighed before she looked at her friend and gave a slight smile. "I'm that transparent huh?"

"Hmmm...probably only to someone who loves you like I do," he replied.

"So he's really doing well on the Daedalus?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel answered truthfully. "I think he loves serving on that ship almost as much as you loved building it." He frowned for a moment. "Actually now that I think about it, that probably has something to do with why he loves the ship so much, it reminds him of you." Then his voice softened. "He misses you Sam."

Sam chewed at a nail for a moment. "You know I don't want to influence his decision on whether or not to stay here Daniel," she said knowing what he was getting at.

"Well it's a little too late for that."

"You told him I was here?"

"No," he replied. "But last night, he was trying to figure out how to get _out_ of staying here because he thinks _you're_ somewhere else."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," he replied. "So I was thinking that you should probably let him know you are here before he makes his decision."

Sam thought for a moment before nodding slightly. "Well it looks like I'll be helping Rodney induct the new candidates after all."

Daniel smiled and placed a hand on her knee. "I think you're making the right decision Sam."

She looked at him. "Am I?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well you do realise that if Jon takes an assignment here..."

Then it dawned on him. "He'll be in your chain of command."

She nodded.

"Isn't there some rule about pre-existing relationships?" he asked.

"Only if you're married," she replied.

"I guess you'll just have to blow up that bridge when you come to it," he said after a while.

Sam chuckled as she stood from the couch. "Well if I'm going to make this induction I have to get going," she said. "You want to come along?"

Daniel smiled. "Sure," he replied thinking that it'd be good to be in a public place when Jon found out he'd been keeping the fact that Sam was on Atlantis from him for three weeks.

xxxxxxxxx

"Alright, if I could have your attention people!?" Doctor Rodney McKay called out to the military personnel assembled in front of him. He was gratified when all of them stopped their conversations and turned to him.

Jon looked up at Rodney McKay, a slight smirk coming to his lips. Sam had told him about McKay, not leaving out the fact that the man harboured a giant size crush on her.

"Thank you," Rodney said sincerely. "Now you've all been told what you're here for, and this is usually the point at which our base commander would come up and say a few profound words about the nobility and importance of the Atlantis expedition..."

"And I can take it from here," Sam said as she moved to stand next to Rodney. "Thank you Doctor McKay."

Jon, whose attention had already been starting to wane whipped his head up as soon as he heard her voice.

"Oh," Rodney said somewhat startled, positive that Sam had said she wouldn't be available. "And here she is. Commander of the Atlantis Base Colonel Samantha Carter."

_Commander of the Atlantis Base!?_ Jon wondered as he stared at her. _Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't Daniel tell me?_ Then he spotted the scientist in question and narrowed his eyes at him when Daniel caught his eye.

Daniel shrugged slightly at Jon's look.

Then Sam began to speak and Jon's complete attention returned to her. Not that he really heard that much of what she said, he was too occupied with thinking how good she looked, how good her voice sounded to his ears, no matter what she was saying. And he found he actually had to pinch himself several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sam was actually here, on Atlantis, and he suddenly couldn't wait to take these tests, nervous now that the Ancient gadgets wouldn't light up like he was so worried they would just last night.

"And now I'll hand you over into the very capable hands of Doctor McKay and his team," Sam finished.

"Thank you Colonel Carter," Rodney said as she moved over to the side.

Sam could hear Rodney's voice as he ran the candidates through the schedule for the next few days, but she couldn't have repeated anything of what he'd said, all her attention focused on Jon. She locked eyes with his and gave him a slight smile. He looked fantastic, his Daedalus assignment obviously agreeing with him. She thought back to the day he found out about the Daedalus being his assignment, how happy he was..._after_ he'd confirmed she'd had nothing to do with it. It was the day of his Academy graduation, and she'd been so proud as she watched him get his Second Lieutenants bar, so glad that she had the chance to be there even if it wasn't technically _for_ him. She'd decided to take a hotel room in town rather than stay at the Academy and Jon had turned up at her room that night...she thought about what had happened afterwards and dropped her gaze to the floor knowing she wouldn't be able to stop the silly grin that came to her face when she thought of him like that. God it had been so long since he'd touched her...she cleared her throat knowing she had to stop thinking like this...it was dangerous territory to be in right now. When she looked back up his eyes were still on her, and she thought he probably hadn't heard much of what Rodney said either.

"Okay," Rodney said loudly. "If you'll all break up into the groups you've been assigned to, one of the good Doctors here will be over to take you down to your first set of tests."

Jon reluctantly dragged his eyes away from her to move over to his group and before he had time to find her again, one of the Doctors who had been introduced earlier had come over to lead them away.

xxxxxxxx

Jon picked up the small stone as directed and it glowed such a bright white in his hands he nearly dropped it. The guy in the white coat who was conducting this series of tests whistled and scribbled madly on his clipboard.

"Is that good?" Jon asked.

"_That_ is outstanding," Rodney McKay answered as he came over.

Jon smiled. "Cool."

Rodney considered Jon for a moment. "Have we met?"

Jon shook his head. "Don't think so."

Rodney looked at Jon's chart. "O'Neill...oh, you're not related to that _jackass_ General O'Neill are you?"

Jon smiled at McKays use of his own favourite term for Jack. "He's like a distant cousin or something."

"Oh, ah..."

"Hey don't sweat it," Jon said as he turned the stone over in his hand, marvelling at how it changed colour as he did. "I call him General Jackass most of the time too."

Rodney smiled. "Well it seems you and I should get along just fine."

"Ah, how are you doing that?" the assistant asked.

"Doing what?" Jon asked back.

Rodney's attention suddenly went back to the Ancient device in Jon's hand. _"That!"_ he said pointing at it.

Jon's eyebrows rose. "Doesn't it usually do that?"

The assistant shook his head. "I've never seen it change colour before," he said. "Not even for Colonel Sheppard."

Jon shrugged. "Ah, well I guess I did think that it'd be neat if it glowed in more colours than white."

"See if you can make it flash," Rodney suggested, then laughed when the stone immediately started to blink on and off.

Jon smiled. "Did I do good?"

"Oh yes," Rodney replied before he took the stone out of Jon's hand grabbing him by the arm and pulling him after him.

"Where are we going?" Jon asked as he stumbled along in the excited Doctors wake.

"I'm taking you straight to the real deal Lieutenant," he answered over his shoulder.

"The what?"

xxxxxxxx

"But he _has_ to stay here," Rodney argued.

Sam shook her head. "You know Atlantis is voluntary Rodney," she answered. "And I'm not about to change that."

"I've never seen someone that has such a strong command of the Ancient technology Sam..."

"Why don't we wait until he's actually offered the assignment," she suggested. "If he says yes then we don't even need to be having this conversation."

"Yes yes, I know that," Rodney replied impatiently. "I just don't want to leave this to chance. What if he says no?"

Sam smiled. "I've got a feeling that the Lieutenant will want to stay."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll respect his decision," Sam said pointedly.

"Well when are you going to talk to him about it?" he asked.

"I was going to wait until your team finished conducting all the tests and then talk to all of the people you wanted to stay at the same time."

Rodney shook his head. "I don't care about any of the others," he said dismissively. "I want _him_ Sam!"

She held up her hands. "Okay okay," she replied. "I'll talk to him today."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

xxxxxx

Sam looked up when she heard the tap at her door. "Come in," she called. She smiled softly when he entered, closing the door behind him.

He stood to attention giving her a textbook salute. "Second Lieutenant Jon O'Neill reporting as ordered ma'am."

"At ease Lieutenant," she replied as she stood from her desk moving around to his side of it. She leant back against it before she spoke again. "It appears you've performed extremely well in the Ancient testing Lieutenant." His eyes found hers and she nearly groaned at the expression she saw in them. She let him see that she felt the same. That she hated having to be so formal with him, that she wanted to go to him, touch him, hold him, kiss him. But now was neither the time nor the place.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, his voice softer now.

"I'm sure you were advised that depending on the results of those tests you may be offered reassignment to Atlantis..."

"Yes," he said.

"Good," she replied. "Well taking into account your outstanding results I'd formally like to offer you reassignment to the Atlantis Base Lieutenant O'Neill."

He smiled slightly. "I meant yes that I'd take the assignment ma'am."

She returned his smile. "You know it is customary to wait until you've actually been _offered_ a post before you accept it."

He smiled fully now. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!"

She nodded not able to believe how much that still turned her on. "Very well Lieutenant," she said. "I'll submit the order that you be transferred from the Daedalus to Atlantis effective immediately."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

"It'll take a few days to organise your permanent quarters and your uniform, but feel free to collect your belongings from Daedalus and bring them to your guest quarters. I'll contact Colonel Caldwell shortly to advise him of your reassignment. Dismissed Lieutenant."

Jon grinned as he snapped back to attention and saluted. "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," he said letting his eyes roam over her body before they lingered briefly on hers. Then he turned on his heel and left.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Well I think he took Daniel keeping Sam's secret really well :-)

Reviews are love and encouragement ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So this is the last of what Tamara and I have planned for Jon and Sam in this little series. Though of course that may change :-) it has been a blast working with her on this series. I also have to say thanks to TamaraJagellovsk for beta duties. I'm not used to having my stories beta read, and bad bad me did forget to say thank you for her beta duties for all chapters of Daedalus. *winces* sorry.

Thanks for all the people who followed the series and all the comments along the way.

Please note the rating has changed to M for this chapter. And anyone that was interested in reading the extra part of chapter 1 (Jon in the shower) I've edited the chapter 1 in this story since it's rated M now anyways. So if you're interested it's the last paragraph before Major Hanson walks in on him.

Enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxxx

Jon laid back on his bed, laced his fingers behind his head and smiled. He'd done as Sam suggested and brought all his stuff from the Daedalus down to his temporary quarters, passing a few surprised, and now former crew mates on the way. It wasn't that he was happy to be leaving Daedalus, he was just ecstatic that he was going to be staying on Atlantis. _With Sam._ He'd hoped he'd catch up with her again during the afternoon or at least at dinner, but he hadn't, which he knew he should really have expected, her being the commander of a whole Ancient city and all.

He was startled out of his reverie when his phone pinged, letting him know he had a text message. He frowned and retrieved it from the dock it was currently sitting in. When he saw the senders name he grinned.

**_Hey_**

_Hey yourself. And how is there cell reception on Atlantis?_

_**LOL! You think that between Rodney and me we couldn't rig a cell tower!?**_

_Okay. Stupid question...I missed you! Oh and you look really hot in that uniform BTW ;-D_

_**I missed you too and you're going to look hotter...**_

Jon laughed at the little fire icon Sam had used at the end of her last text. Then something else pinged to signal he had a new app waiting for him to accept and download.

_?_

_**:-) download it and find out**_

He tapped on the button to allow the download and frowned at the result.

_Again...?_

_***rolls eyes* what's it look like?!**_

_GPS_

_**So get moving and follow the bouncing ball airman! And before you ask...yes it is an order...**_

_Yes Ma'am!_

A slow smile came to Jon's lips as he realised what she had sent him...a GPS map to her quarters. He got up off his bed and moved over to the door, the small dot on the screen of his phone moving with him. As he headed out into the hallway the map on the screen swung with him and he followed the bright green line that highlighted the route he needed to take through the maze of hallways to find her. Ten minutes later he had reached the end of the green line and stood outside a closed door.

Suddenly, he was nervous. He hadn't seen her, _really_ seen her, in over six months and now his heart thudded in his chest at the thought that she was waiting for him on the other side of that door.

He looked down when his phone pinged again.

**_You can come in you know..._**

He smiled as he tapped the button to open the door.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the Atlantis moons coming in through the large windows. When they did he saw her standing near the bed. He started at the door closing automatically behind him and when he turned back to her she smiled.

"Hey," she said softly.

He almost groaned at the low timbre of her voice. "Hey yourself," he managed after a moment. She moved towards him, and despite the nearly overwhelming urge to pull her to him he felt his back hit the door as he inexplicably took a step back.

When she reached him Sam placed a hand high on his chest. "You're trembling," she whispered.

He swallowed when he realised she was right. His stomach clenched and he found he could barely stop his teeth from chattering.

She moved into him nuzzling his neck. "Shhh, it's okay," she soothed.

"I'm sorry..."

She smiled against his skin. "What's the matter?"

His moved his hands to her waist and felt his desire begin to overtake his nerves. "It's just been so long," he murmured as he pulled her closer against him. "Too long," he added, his lips finding the side of her neck.

She placed her hands on either side of his face ghosting her lips across his. "I promise...we'll make up for it..."

He groaned against her mouth as she became more aggressive, deepening their kiss. When he felt her move flush against him, pushing hard against his arousal he growled as he bent his knees and grabbed her ass lifting her at the same time as he turned them so her back was now against the closed door.

"I want you Sam...so godammed much," he ground out as her nails dug into his back, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, his moment of relief in the shower the night before doing nothing to quell his need for her now.

"Then take me," she breathed against his ear.

He spun and three long strides had him dropping her roughly on the bed. He watched as she kicked off her boots and started to strip first her jacket and then her shirt over her head. As her hands moved to her pants he kicked into gear and toed off his boots, glad he'd been wearing his civvies when she'd texted him, his white t-shirt and jeans much quicker and easier to remove than his Daedalus jumpsuit. His eyes moved over her body, clad now as she was only in her very non-regulation underwear, and he could feel her eyes roaming over him too as he moved slowly towards her. When he was a foot from the bed she sat up and reached out grabbing him by the band of his boxers, pulling him down to the bed with her.

He laughed and pushed the hair from her face. "Was I making you wait too long?"

She smiled, her eyes dropping from his beautiful eyes to his beautiful mouth...and she realised with a sigh that everything about him was beautiful. "Way too long," she confirmed as she rolled so that she straddled him.

His eyes closed as he felt her heat against him even through the small amount of clothing they still wore. He opened them again just in time to see her reach behind her and unclip her bra throwing it aside to reveal her milky white breasts to him. He sighed as he took them in his hands, then growled as she ground down against him.

Sam let out a small growl of her own as he flipped her onto her back forcing himself between her thighs pushing hard up against her. Jon was usually such a gentle lover, tender and caring, only once before had she seen a glimpse of something else. Tonight she could see it...could see the barely contained lust...could see he wanted to own her, claim her, fuck her...the raw hunger in his eyes a reflection of her own. She knew he was trying to hold it inside and she wanted him to let it out.

Jon saw the flicker of it in her eyes, still he hesitated, unsure, this side of him ran so much deeper than he'd ever let her see. Then she caught his eyes again as she thrust up into him her nails digging painfully, exhilaratingly into his flesh. And all at once they were shoving at each other's underwear, suddenly, desperately needing to feel the other.

Sam growled through gritted teeth as he entered her in one savage thrust, the force of it jarring her whole body. She tensed waiting for the next blow and was frustrated more than she believed possible when it didn't come as expected. Her eyes flew open and locked on his as she thrust up against him, her hands gripping his ass.

He pulled back and rammed himself forward again and God it felt so fucking good! He felt her nails digging into him, her hips coming up to his urging him on. He thrust into her again her tits bouncing under him and he wondered how he wasn't hurting her. For a moment it worried him, but when he hesitated in delivering his next thrust she growled and dug her teeth into his shoulder at the same time she dug her nails into him.

Sam wasn't consciously making sounds, the guttural noises emanating from her throat ripped from her by the force of his thrusts. Her head hit the pillow and she literally felt her eyes roll back in her head as he continued to ram into her, harder, faster.

It only took about half a dozen thrusts before Jon felt her go rigid, her body tightening around his. "Fucking come for me Samantha," he growled into her ear and a heartbeat later she was screaming his name.

Another thrust...two...and he emptied himself deep inside her, her body clutching at his taking all he had to give her.

xxxxxxxx

In the early hours of the morning Sam navigated her way back to her bed from the bathroom via moonlight. She placed her lips against Jon's arm as he pulled her back into his chest.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

He buried his nose in the nape of her neck and breathed deeply. "That's okay," he assured her as he rotated his hips bringing his hard cock into contact with her smooth soft ass.

She slowly turned in his embrace. "Since you are awake," she said. "We need to talk."

Jon let out a sigh knowing what she wanted to talk about, hoping it wasn't going to come up so soon. "I don't want to talk about it."

She placed a hand on his chest. "You know we have to..."

"Do I?"

"You're in my direct chain of command now Jon..."

"So?"

She sighed not understanding why he was being so difficult. No matter the outcome it was something they needed to discuss. "So..."

"Then transfer me back to Daedalus," he answered.

"What!?"

He shook his head as he held her that bit tighter. "I won't give this up Sam."

"Jon..."

"If you said you didn't want me, want _this_ anymore that'd be different. It'd be hard, but I'd deal," he said softly. "But I'll be damned if I'll roll over for some dusty old regulation..."

Her hand moved down his chest. "Something like _this_...it's dangerous..."

"I know," he admitted feeling selfish all of a sudden. He had no career to speak of, but Sam? Probably as soon as she got back earth side she'd make General. The second generation of General's Carter. "And that's why I won't ask you to risk your career for it...so, Daedalus..."

"And I'll hardly ever see you," she whispered. "This last six months..."

He brought her hand to his lips. "I'd rather see you once every six months and have this...than see you every day and not be able to touch you..."

"Or," she began. "We could say screw the dusty old regulation?"

His eyes went to hers hardly daring to hope she actually, really meant what she'd just suggested.

"It's your choice Jon," she told him.

He frowned. "Mine? But you're the one with everything to lose..."

"And you're the subordinate officer here. It has to be your choice..."

Jon nodded his understanding. She needed to know he didn't feel as though he were obliged or under orders. He smoothed his hand over her cheek fixing his eyes on hers. "You know I want you Sam, you know I love you...and if I can have this, have you, then I want nothing more than to stay here and serve on Atlantis."

She smiled as she turned into his hand. "We'll have to be careful," she pointed out. "No one can ever know about this."

He shifted a little. "Ah well, about that..."

Sam let out a sigh. "You didn't actually tell anyone?"

"Well no," he started. "Daniel already knew..."

She giggled. "Daniel doesn't count!"

He smiled at her. "There was actually a bit of talk when I got back to the Academy after I spent that week with you in the Springs," he admitted.

She frowned. "What kind of talk?"

He shrugged. "Ah, I don't know. I guess some of the guys knew I liked my girls a little bit older and they heard the 'you're an old friend of the family' story we started off with and they decided that there was a good chance that two and two made five. I didn't pay any attention to it and it died out after a week or two..."

"Wait," she said. "You're telling me there were rumours around the Academy about you and me?"

"Not really rumours no," he corrected. "More like them ragging on me about liking older women." Then he smiled. "Plus you're hot so they liked talking about you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And you never said a word?"

"Well I might have had a thing or two to say about your hotness," he admitted with a smirk. "It would have looked strange if I hadn't. But I promise, I never said a word about us." Then he remembered and winced. "Not to any of the guys anyway..."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"You remember I told you about my friend Jessica?"

"Jon..." Sam said with a sigh.

"I didn't volunteer the information Sam," he assured her. "But she was my best friend for years, so she kind of figured out the rumours were true all on her own."

Sam looked at him. "Do you trust her not to say anything?"

"I'd trust her with my life." He heard her sigh once more and could tell she was trying to decide whether she should trust Jessica Cole with her life as well.

Decision made she looked back to him and smiled slightly. "Well I trust you, so if you're sure, then so am I."

Jon chewed on his bottom lip for a second. "So we're really doing this?"

She closed the gap between them, her lips touching his. "We're really doing this."

He smiled softly as he rolled, positioning his body above hers. And as he slowly entered her he knew that no matter where he was in the universe, _she_ would always be his home.

xxxxxxxx

A/N

Well I hope you all enjoyed this story and also the whole series.

Let me know what you though of this one, and also if you'd like to see more of Jon and Sam let us know - maybe we can come up with something ;-)

Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing :-)


End file.
